


Blue

by DexxxtroDNA



Series: AU Requests [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Blue - Freeform, Fantasizing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DexxxtroDNA/pseuds/DexxxtroDNA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ultra Magnus is distracted and intrigued by Optimus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eiseedoesit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiseedoesit/gifts).



> eiseedoesit requested: 1) Optimus/Ultra Magnus from TFA 2) Ultra Magnus is trying to impress the pretty little Prime ;)

Blue, blued-steel lips and slim blue hips, little yellow buttons on the side and what in Primus’s name was he doing focusing on those in the middle of a meeting.

Not that Ultra Magnus wasn’t mostly blue himself, but there was just something about the blue of the unlikely little Prime, who’d faced down the Autobots’ greatest   
enemy.

Something that made him want to show off his own blue— “Ah…Optimus Prime. Might you have some free time later?”


End file.
